


In Peace and Without Sorrow

by Heronymus



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronymus/pseuds/Heronymus
Summary: Olive wonders what being explored means.





	In Peace and Without Sorrow

Olive's thoughts are scattered and mostly incoherent, but one clear thought rolls through her head like a bowling ball through a china shop.   
  
"Does this make me a lesbian?" Olive thinks, and then another shot of pleasure wipes away her thoughts again. It is after hours at the Piehole, the doors are closed and locked, the shades drawn, the cleaning done, the lights off, and she is sprawled over the workspace in the kitchen, her dress rucked up to her waist, her panties gone, and her knees splayed wide apart to let Chuck bury her face in Olive's crotch. Olive's knees are hooked over Chuck's shoulders, and Chuck grips the tops of Olive's thighs as if they were trapeze artists, and letting go would mean falling to their deaths. Chuck's mouth is incessant. Her tongue is strong, insistent, and very sensitive, broad lapping or quick darting thrusts or any of a dozen motions that make Olive tremble and squirm. Chuck's lips and teeth are active, too, and the nibbling and nipping brings all thought to a halt as Olive builds to a climax that tears the voice out of her throat.   
  
"Oh, God, Chuck!" That is the extent of thought possible when Chuck decides that she wants to make Olive come. And Chuck is getting rather insistent on making Olive come. Often repeatedly. Tonight it is using just her mouth, though it isn't always just one thing -- Chuck has a very good idea of what makes Olive react, be it fingers, or breath, or ice cubes.   
  
It was seven days since Olive and Chuck had first had sex in their apartment, and every night since Chuck had fucked Olive at least once. Olive still hasn't worked up the courage to return the favor, but she is beginning to feel that she is somehow disappointing Chuck, although Chuck denies it whenever Olive tries to broach the subject. Still, there are a lot of orgasms being had, and they are all being had by Olive, as far as she can tell. Which isn't a complaint, but feels somehow unfair.  
  
Chuck eases her hands up underneath the waist of Olive's dress, stroking Olive's belly and caressing along her hipbones. She rests her cheek against Olive's right thigh, and looks up and smiles at Olive looking down at her. It's then that Olive notices that there are four dark spots on the tops of each of her thighs: Chuck has gripped her legs so hard that her fingertips have left bruises. Olive is excited again just from the sight of the spots.   
  
"Olive? What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't think you must be terribly comfortable, bent over like that."  
  
Chuck eases her shoulders out from under Olive's legs and stands up straight, arching her back and stretching, obviously stiff. She goes to the sink and starts the water running, to wash her hands and face, while Olive sits up, then eases herself off the table and into a standing position. Olive's legs are weak, but she leans into the table until she is sure she can stand on her own. The muscles in her thighs quiver, but they will hold her; her thighs are strong, from a lifetime of dressage riding.   
  
Chuck finishes drying her face on a kitchen towel, and turns again to smile at Olive.   
  
Olive smiles back. This last week with Chuck has been the first in a very long while where her smiles were not concious efforts to avoid sadness or fakery. For the first time since Olive can remember she is genuinely happy, and not thinking of her life in terms of Ned. She drags her dress down, then looks around, finally finding her panties draped over the oven door handle, where Chuck must have thrown them. She is careful to step into them so they are right-side-out when she slides them on. She uses the dishtowel to wipe down the table, then tosses it in the dirty laundry hamper in the corner of the kitchen.   
  
Chuck steps closer, and takes Olive's hand, pulling her into a tight hug, and a deep kiss. Olive can taste the clear water and under that, a note of herself, in Chuck's mouth.   
  
"Does this make me a lesbian?" Olive doesn't realize for a moment that she's said it out loud, until Chuck frowns, looking away.   
  
"I don't know. Do you want to be a lesbian?" Chuck is trying very hard to be serious, but Olive can see the grin hiding just behind her lips, the ever-so-slight crinkling at the corners of her eyes.   
  
"I know I want you. I don't know about anyone else."  
  
"Ned?"  
  
Despite the fact that Olive is fully dressed, she suddenly feels naked, and turns away from Chuck, closing her eyes and hugging herself.   
  
"I suppose I deserved that."  
  
"Oh, Olive, I didn't say it to be mean. I've seen the way that you look at him, especially when you don't think anyone else is looking."  
  
"I don't think I want to talk about this with you."  
  
"But Olive--"  
  
"I said, I don't want to talk about this!"   
  
For a moment, Olive wonders who is more surprised at her shouting: Chuck, or herself. She imagines that Chuck's face is scared, or angry, or sad, but she doesn't turn around to see which is right. Instead, she stands there, hugging herself, until she hears the door jingle as Chuck slips out, leaving her behind.  
  
This would be the point where she sings to herself, but she can't think of a song sad enough to sing right now. Instead, she hums the Moonlight Sonata to herself for a bit, and then shuts off the kitchen lights, locks the front door behind her, and heads up to her apartment.   
  
When she gets there, Chuck isn't home. Olive is not sure whether she is happy or disappointed by that. Instead, she takes Digby for a walk, then returns home and feeds him. Still no Chuck. So Olive makes herself dinner, and climbs into her pajamas, and brushes Digby's fur, and then goes to bed. Lying there in the dark, she slowly comes to the realization that there is something going on next door at Ned's apartment, and that it is quite loud -- there is a flash of fury in Olive's heart, before she realises that these are not happy noises. Ned and Chuck are having an argument, Olive realizes, a real barn-burner, and for a moment, just a moment, Olive wonders if this is her chance with Ned. And then the thought that she could have Chuck to herself, now.  
  
So which one is what she wants? Olive has been in love with Ned since the day she saw him in the building, and craved him like water for all the time they'd known each other. But he was always distant, and she had decided that he was simply not interested. But then Chuck appeared, and it turned out that Ned was interested, just not in Olive. And Chuck was always keeping Ned at arm's-length, or actually just slightly beyond that, and Olive thought it was just Chuck being not interested, but it turned out that Chuck was interested...in Olive. And was Olive just glad that someone loved her, or did she really want to be loved by Chuck? Or anyone who wasn't Ned?  
  
The voices have stopped. Or, at least, Olive can no longer hear them. She supposes that they are making up, somehow, but then she hears a key in the lock of the front door, and Olive gets up and goes to the door of her room, and stands there, listening. She doesn't know if she wants to see anything, say anything, but even if they are no longer lovers, they are still friends. So if Chuck needs someone to talk to, Olive will be there.   
  
Instead, she sees Chuck, and her heart nearly breaks. Chuck is defeated: shoulders slumped, hair down and hiding her face, the front of her blouse wet from tears. Olive cannot think of anything to say, so she simply goes and puts her arms around Chuck's hard, hard body, and tries to ease her out of the granite she has become.   
  
"I can't cry any more, Olive. I don't have any tears left." Chuck's voice sounds like she's under water, or a long, long way off.  
  
"I always said that when you run out of tears, it's time for tea," and Olive grins at Chuck's flicker of a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it? Can I make you anything?" Olive carefully tugs Chuck to the couch, and then pushes her down on it, sitting next to her.  
  
"A better person?"  
  
"You don't need to be a better person, Chuck. You just need better choices of who to love."  
  
Chuck leans over and kisses Olive, and it's rough and angry, and Olive isn't sure what to do, but being kissed by Chuck is rather like the weather: the only thing to do is wait until it's over, and enjoy it until then. Chuck is stealing Olive's breath, her hands pinning Olive down, her body moving on top and Olive can feel the weight on her but it's a blanket, not a stone, and she closes her eyes and opens her mouth and lets Chuck in.   
  
After a moment, Chuck sits up and Olive makes a little involuntary whimper at the loss of contact. Chuck slowly begins to unbutton her blouse, untucking it and then reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Then she stands and slides out of her skirt, rolling her stockings down and kicking off her shoes. In a minute, she is naked in all her glory, standing before Olive. Then she leans forward and begins to undo the large mother-of-pearl buttons on Olive's silk pajamas, and then unties the waist drawstring, and then slides the silk across Olive's skin, leaving them both bare to each other. And then Chuck leans down and lifts Olive up and guides her into Olive's bedroom, and closes the door, and they lay down on the bed together.   
  
Olive thinks, not for the first time, that she is being used by Chuck to deal with whatever she's going through with Ned. And she thinks, not for the first time, that she's OK with being used, because it's better than being ignored.  
  
And Chuck slides up next to Olive, and takes Olive's face in her hands, so they are looking at each other eye to eye at a distance of perhaps six inches.  
  
"Olive, you are the best choice for a person for me to love. Of anyone. Because you love me for no reason, and I can't help but love you back." And then Chuck kisses Olive again, and for a little while the world goes away.


End file.
